


junior spider-baby.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grandpa Tony, Grandparents & Grandchildren, IronGRANDPA, Sleepwalking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, peters daughter is spidery, spiderdad, tony stark babysits, well rn he thinks hes an uncle...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “I would suggest that you look up, Boss.”Up? Tony looked up. There, on the ceiling, was Amy.Fuck.--or, tony finds out that peter's daughter has spider powers! this is a grandpa tony fic :))disclaimer: i do not own the mcu or the characters here from the mcu, all credit goes to marvel.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Kudos: 569





	junior spider-baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sticky situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573111) by [ciaconnaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaconnaa/pseuds/ciaconnaa). 



"Are you sure, Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes!” 

“But she’s a lot younger than Morgan, you know.” 

“Morgan was once her age, kiddo, that’s how childhood works.” 

“I don’t know, this is a lot to ask.” 

“You’re not asking. I’m offering. Kid, you need a break.” 

Peter thought for a second, and then his reply crackled through Tony’s speakers. “Okay. You can babysit her only this Friday! Not the whole weekend. Deal?” 

“Deal as long as you don’t patrol on Friday, either.” 

“Agh! Fine, fine. But if anything happens to her, I will not hesitate to make every single person you ever interact with for the rest of your life call you Mr. Stark.” 

Tony paused for a second. “O-okay, kid. Anyway, I’ll pick her up after school tomorrow.” 

“Fine. Let me ask her first, though. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” There was a brief pause. “Hey, Ames?” 

“Daddy?” 

“Do you want to spend Friday night at Uncle Tony’s house?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Amy screamed. “Uncle Tony!” 

“And is it okay if I don’t come?” 

Amy’s excitement immediately dropped. “No, no, no, Daddy, you come, too, Daddy.” 

Peter sighed. “Bug -” 

“How about this,” Tony said. “Your Daddy comes to the Tower with you, but we stay out of his way? He needs a lot of sleep.” 

Amy scratched her chin in thought and Peter had to stifle a snort. “Okay, Uncle Tony!” 

“Okay, see you two tomorrow!” 

\-- 

The next day, Peter yawned as he left Midtown, waving goodbye to Ned and MJ and hopping in Happy’s limo. They stopped at Rainbow Gardens to pick up Amy, and Peter almost fell asleep on the car ride to the Tower. 

But! He didn’t. 

Anyway. 

When they got to the tower, Peter all-but-shoved Amy into Tony’s open arms, went to his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He slept twenty-one hours that night. 

\-- 

Amy was an inquisitive soul. 

“Uncle Tony?” Amy asked as Tony helped her draw her Iron Man picture. 

“Yep, Amy?” 

“Where rain come from?” 

That was a random question. “Well, Amy, when the clouds get really sad, they have to cry sometimes, and then we can go jump in the puddles of their tears.” 

Amy giggled. “Nuh-uh! It the va-por that sun make, and va-por make clouds!” 

“If you knew the answer, ragazza, why did you ask me?” 

“Wanted to see if you knowed.” 

“Hm, I didn’t. I guess you’re just smarter than me, Ms. Parker!” 

“Yep!” Chirped Amy as she scrawled some red over the doodle outline of Tony's suit. 

\-- 

“Uncle Tony?” Amy poked Tony in the chin as he cooked her macaroni. 

“Yep?” 

“Where babies come from?” 

Tony froze, and then remembered the earlier incident with the rain question. “I don’t know, Amy, can you tell me?” 

“No-o, Uncle Tony, Daddy no telled me.” 

“Oh,” Tony said. He was not having this conversation with a 2-year-old right now. “Look, Amy, the macaroni’s all-ready!” 

Amy forgot about the issues of babies, much more interested in the prospect of cheesy pasta. 

(Even though the pasta ended up being a little bit raw, Tony considered this a success.) 

\-- 

“Alright, ragazza, it’s bedtime,” Tony said, checking his watch. The evening with Amy had been lots of fun, but she was a pure ball of energy, and Tony was pretty tuckered out. Peter had definitely needed the day off. 

“Nooooooo, Uncle Tony!” 

“Yessssssss, Little Miss!” 

“Story,” she said, as Tony set her down in a crib and she closed her eyes. 

“Story?” He repeated. 

“Story. Daddy story.” 

“You want a story about your Daddy?” 

Amy reopened her eyes and gave Tony an im-done-with-your-bullshit look. “Duh, Uncle Tony!” 

“Okay, okay, close your eyes back up, pumpkin. A story about your Daddy. Hm. I have to think for a second. Well, this one time, your Daddy started a big fight with the bots and the AIs. Do you know what a bot is? A bot is a robot, and an AI is, um, a smarter robot. Anyway. One of the bot’s names is DUM-E, because he is a bit of a dummy. He was my first robot, actually. Anyway. DUM-E is a bit useless sometimes, but we keep him around because, well, because we love him. DUM-E makes these smoothies, they’re really inedible, but your Daddy is the only one in the whole, wide world who tries every single one DUM-E makes for him. And he treats the AIs, Karen and FRIDAY, like they’re real humans, so they love him, too. FRIDAY wasn't working for a few seconds, one day, so Pe- uh, your Daddy and I – looked through her coding to see what happened. We found the issue, and we also found out that all of the bots and the AIs had been having an argument about who Peter’s favorite was and who liked Peter the best on their servers for a few weeks. Your Daddy is just that lovable.” Tony smiled fondly and looked over the crib walls. Sure enough, Amy was fast asleep. Tony soon joined her... 

\-- 

Tony awoke to FRIDAY saying: “Boss, Ms. Parker appears to be sleepwalking.” 

Groaning softly, Tony lifted himself from his bed. “Where is she, FRI?” 

“In the common room.” 

Hoisting himself out of the room, Tony sleepily found his way to the common room. “Uh, FRIDAY? I don’t see her?” 

“I would suggest that you look up, Boss.” 

Up? Tony looked up. There, on the ceiling, was Amy. 

Fuck. 

“Hey Amy?” Tony climbed on top of the counter and reached up to pull her down from the ceiling. The toddler stirred and her eyes opened. 

“Hi, Uncle Tony,” she said with a smile. 

“Hi, pumpkin. Do you... did you know that you could... stick...to things like your Daddy?” 

Adorably, Amy gaped. “No no no! Daddy tol’ me no tell anyone!” 

“Woah, woah, kiddo, slow down. It’s okay. Your Daddy isn’t going to be mad at you.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. Can I bring you back to bed?” 

But Amy was already asleep in his arms. 

\-- 

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said as the boy entered the kitchen to find Tony and Amy eating waffles. “So, I learned something interesting about your daughter yesterday.” 

“O-Oh?” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck. “Is that so?” 

“I wasn’t aware we had a junior spider-baby in the house.” 

Peter groaned. “What did I say about telling people about your powers, bug?” 

“No, no, she didn’t say anything, she was sleepwalking on the ceiling. Reminds me of a certain senior spider-baby...” 

Peter laughed and picked Amy up. “Did you have fun with Uncle Tony?” 

Amy nodded and bounced in his arms. ”Uncle Tony di’nt know where rain come from!” She giggled. “He thoughted the clouds cried!” 

“Uncle Tony’s a bit silly sometimes, huh?” 

Amy nodded her assent and squirmed out of her father’s grasp to reach for more waffles.


End file.
